Happy New Year
by Fckn
Summary: It's been a while since Noah has seen the cast of Total Drama until Geoff invites him to a New Year's party. Puzzled, he doesn't know who one of the girls were anymore, ending up to be his girlfriend for 2010.


***Just so you know, ALL OF THIS is in NOAH'S POV. Thank you***

Looking through mail, I had just gotten back from a Christmas Party at Gwen's. Unlocking my house door to get in, I look through the mail as I closed the door with my foot. I flipped through magazines, bills, and more late Christmas cards from family members. As I approach a red envelope, I placed the other mail onto the table. Opening the envelope with my thumb, it appeared to be an invitation; it was from Geoff. Gee, I never thought he'd invite me to his parties. As I discarded the red envelope, my eyes skimmed.

_"Noah dude,_

_You've been invited to Geoff's New Year's Party! Everybody from the Total Drama Series is going to be there! Hope you can make it! :D_

_Where: 1243 Wincestor Dr._

_Ontario, Canada 32153_

_When: December 31, 2009 7 PM_

_RSVP: 555-1234"_

Thinking to myself, should I or should I not go to the party? Well, I mean, I forgot who most people were from the series due to my early elimination in TDI and my absence in TDA. Hopefully, familiar faces will come about trying to prank me; it's better than being ignored the whole time. But I did remember one person well; he was Cody. But everyone else? I forgot what they looked like.

I grabbed a phone, dialing Cody's number. Luckily, he picked up, or he'd be somewhere scoring a girl. That guy has some serious issues sometimes when it's up with girls and scoring them.

"Yeah dude?" A questioning Cody answered

I spoke up, "Hey Cody. Did you get an invitation to Geoff's New Year's Party?"

Cody glanced over "Oh yeah, I did. I got mine yesterday. Are you going? The dudes and chics are gonna be SHOCKED if you went.

"Whatever, Cody. It's not _that _much of a shocker when I show up, you know. I'll let you go."

As I hung up my phone, I'd gotten ready for the day to come by. For the next few days, I'd look for a distinguishing outfit, since it'd be cold as hell here in Ontario. As far as from what Cody and I have been doing over the past two weeks, we'd play Nazi Zombies on X-Box 360 for about two hours a day. Fans still think we're a couple though; it sickens me. Two days later made December 30. I decided to leave my hair the same length I'd always have, but this time, I wanted to give it a bit of volume. I had already called my mom after she and some of my relatives left for NYC since Boxing Day. Yeah, I have the house to myself. Let's just see how things will go.

**Night of Party:**

Tonight is the night. Phew, what a week. I was too busy reading novels, buying groceries, and obviously getting ready for this party. No, I did **NOT **get excited for this, I was content, thank you very much. I actually like the outfit I was going to wear. Nothing out of the ordinary, but pretty nice too. Just because of the trend going on, people in my class would wear Hollister; I don't follow trends, it's just that the sweater vest is too obvious on me for a reunion party. I placed on an orange plaid Hollister button up shirt, blue skinny jeans, CD bar stringed shoes, and a shark tooth necklace I've had since I was ten or eleven. I almost forgot my black hoodie as well. As I headed out the door, I started the car. It looked like Geoff lived like fifteen minutes from me. As I knocked on his door, Geoff answered, with his arm around Bridgette. I thought to myself, "Wow, they're still going out?"

"Hey dude! Glad you can come!" Geoff happily beamed out, as he pats on my shoulder. My eyes went wide, but at least it wasn't painful.

I walked around his house. Ha, this is his house? It's pretty massive. No wonder he holds all of these parties. I was about to get something to drink until I decided to walk outside in the backyard. As I opened up the door, people beamed from spots.

**"NOAH?" **Screamed the Total Drama Cast. I was pretty shocked myself too. Coincidence? I think not. As I can remember, Izzy, Gwen, Courtney, Trent, and a few more people ran up to hug me. Oh and didn't I mention that Ezekiel was hugging on my feet as well?

Minutes later, after all of the welcomes and hellos from everybody, I approached Ezekiel, who was just sitting there with a cup of punch and the bling wrapped around his neck.

"Homeschool." Noah turned over

Ezekiel's face was bewildered? "Huh?"

Noah questioned. "I never knew you could make it. How?"

"Oh, I just got a ride from D Piddy **[1] **yo. He's the bomb" He explained.

I knew something was missing. I thought he would say 'eh' after each sentence. Hmm.. that's new, I guess? At least he isn't being a sexist creep.

Minutes into talking to him, I remembered almost everybody, except for this one girl. Long onyx locks of hair, tan skin shimmering from the light, wearing a distinguished pink sweater and blue jeans with beige boots. She was the only one who I couldn't recognize. AT ALL. Maybe she has changed? I don't know. I nudged Ezekiel.

"Hey, who's she?" I asked

Ezekiel questioned, "Who?"

I gave a blank stare. "Her, right there. Long black hair, pink jacket?"

"Ohhh.. her?" Ezekiel responded. "That's Katie. You remember, the one with the best friend and all?"

"How would you remember everybody when you live MILES away from everybody?"

Ezekiel smiles at me, giving me a happy look. "Oh yeah, being famous bought me a new house out of the prairie, yo. I live in the burbs with Cody now. After winning free trips to Universal Studios **[2] **and getting paid to make music has literally changed my life. Check out the bling, homie! Bam!"

"Very nice, homeschool, very nice," I complimented on his 'bling' after looking over to this 'Katie' I've seen to forget about. I decided to walk up to her as Ezekiel was rapping and beatboxing. Soon, everybody went inside just to party. It was only 9:30.

Walking in her direction, she was sipping on coffee, wearing black gloves and talking to who seemed to be Lindsay. They both have changed, well, Lindsay hasn't _exactly _changed, but she knows a lot of names more than she had back in Season One and she has gained intelligence in the past few months. A lot of people have also changed as well. Tyler, DJ, and Trent are now best friends, Owen has lost half his weight, SURPRISINGLY, so did Katie's best friend, Sadie. Going on, Heather's hair is in a short ponytail, Gwen and Courtney buried the hatchet after the whole 'Duncan' issue, Justin and Cody were talking up a storm, Duncan and Leshawna were.. yeah.. arguing about something, Justin and Courtney had found love some time in the middle of Season Two, causing them to be together; Gwen just broke up with Duncan. Izzy had broken up with Owen for Ezekiel, Iron Woman hasn't changed too much; she was too busy throwing things at Harold, and Geoff and Bridgette were too busy making out on the love seat. Some people, unlike Lindsay and Beth, gave disgusted faces, hoping they wouldn't go all the way.

Sitting on the couch was Katie, and her "used to be plump" BFFFL Sadie. For once, they've worn different outfits. A thought popped up in my head so I decided to sneak up behind Katie as I placed my hands on her eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked, smirking

Katie thought, "Uhh.. is it.. who were you again.. you know, that really smart kid?"

"Yeah, that's me.." I walked over between the girls, taking my seat. I tried getting their attention, but their minds were struck on my outfit.

Their eyes glowed, "Noah, is this really you?" The girls said in unison. I nodded my head

"It's who you're thinking of and no, I did not give up knowledge for looks, just so you know."

After minutes of talking, Sadie went off to talk to other people.. and to talk about how she has a similar body to Katie's. I sighed in relief, waiting for an hour and a half to talk to Katie.

"So.. I see you've changed too, I suppose." I asked her, as she went on about how she got a new look.

Katie smiled excitedly, "Oh my gosh yes! So after Season Two, I decided to get a new look since my old outfit from then was too obvious to be discovered. So I decide to go on a shopping spree for clothes in style. And the pigtails? Oh gosh, it was a huge turn-off for me and it's so childish for being sixteen. It was so much fun when I get back and I was too busy trying on clothes for an afternoon straight and the make up was to DIE for! It was from my favorite brand and it matches my skin tone! Love life, I'm single, still looking and Oh my Gosh did you get buffer?" She finally stopped chatting about what she had done for the past few months. Well, she was right. I did gain a few muscle from something, but it wasn't from physical activity; sports, still not my forte, remember? But I did manage to gain it from.. I don't know, anything.

I checked my watch. I gasped. It was 11:55. As soon as I realized, I grabbed Katie's wrists lightly, going to the huge backyard. I realized everybody was there. Duncan and Owen were too busy lighting up fireworks, Lindsay and Beth were talking up a storm, as Lindsay wrapped her arms around Tyler waiting for 11:59 to strike so people can count down to 2010. Gee, 2010. Wonder where it'll bring us. Minutes passed, it was 11:59. We all started counting down

**59..**

**58..**

**57..**

I gulped after realizing how amazing a person Katie can be. I never thought I'd like her this much. I sighed, thinking on what to do. "Think, Noah. Think!" I told myself from my head.

**34..**

**33..**

**32..**

**31..**

I looked around everybody, even Duncan and Owen running away from the fireworks because they were going to blow.

**10..**

**9..**

**8..**

**7..**

From then on, I grabbed Katie's hands, looking into her onyx eyes.

**3..**

**2..**

"Katie, actions speak louder than words but.."

I paused as I cupped her face softly and pulled in for a spontaneous kiss as soon as the fireworks had blown into a beam. People were cheering, couples were making out for the first time in 2010. I couldn't keep my lips off of hers for that moment. Her eyes showed shock for the longest time. Finally, I pulled away, gazing again into her onyx eyes. She was quite surprised and was speechless. All she gave me was a love dazed smile and wide eyes. I looked around. Tyler and Lindsay were still making out, as well as Justin and Courtney, Geoff and Bridgette, and Izzy and Ezekiel were smiling with blushes on their faces. Gwen and Trent got back together, as what I heard from Owen as soon as they heard the fireworks.

I turned back to Katie, before she noticed I looked away. She gave me a look that might actually mean something, but she beamed..

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" she excitedly yelled as she hugged onto me like a big teddy bear. I gave a shy smile.

Owen ran up to us, lifting us as he was hugging and bolted out, "HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT! NOAH AND KATIE ARE OFFICIAL NOW! AND ON THE FIRST HOUR OF2010!"

People started cheering and the newly made couple received hugs from friends. I actually felt.. nice. Never thought of that before in my life.

As Gwen and Trent pulled away from a reunion kiss, Gwen and Trent ran over to pull out a surprise, smiling lovingly at each other as they pulled out carts of cold water balloons. Luckily afterwards, they were in an indoor place instead of the out. They ALL would've gotten sick if they did it outside.

They screamed in unison, "**WATER BALLOON FIGHT?"**

After screaming in unison, Gwen grabs a handful of water balloons, throwing them at mainly Heather, who wasn't pleased at all. People from everywhere grabbed the water balloons, having the best kind of fun anybody could have. Duncan threw the balloons at Harold and Owen, as Tyler attempted throwing them at people, but they'd just hit the wrong person, supposedly Eva, who raged on anytime she'd get wet. He was getting chased by her. Ezekiel, Cody, and Justin were shielding themselves, hiding behind tables and counters. Out of nowhere, my hair got all wet, with Katie giggling at me. As people were throwing the water balloons around, she smiled at me, getting lost in my eyes. Same was for me, I loved her eyes so much. Minutes passed, as the water balloons were flying through the air, we would lean in, puckering our lips until they've touched. I had my hands on her waist, her hands on my shoulders as we slowly interwind our lips touching. It was perfect. We felt like there was no tomorrow. After minutes of a water balloon fight, and a kissing session, all we did was quiet down, and smile, until Owen threw water balloons at us.

"Don't just stand there and make out the whole time, HAVE SOME FUN!" Owen chuckled as he was smiling throwing water balloons at any couple who was making out. We looked at each other, but then laughed as I grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the water out of my hair. Luckily my clothes didn't get wet.

By the time I got home, it was 2:30. Man, was I tired. As I got home, I placed on my pajamas, changing my clothes and placing the sheets over my shoulders. I would grow tired, dreaming about what my relationship with Katie would bring us. Best night ever? In my opinion, one of the best ones in my life. I smiled as I fell asleep.

**[1]- D Piddy- Another way to say "P Diddy." I just switched the first letters of each word!**

**[2] Winning free paid trips to Universal Studios was actually in a dream I've had. I was just in the grocery store and I found candy with a winning ticket in it haha**

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait on another fanfiction. By the way, my fanfics, TDITWIWB and First in Camp, Now at School are on hiatus at the moment. I'm soooo sorry! I'm on summer vacay right now, but you know what I'm trying to say. I've been SO lazy in the past few months that you don't even know it.

Also, I'm very fond of reviews. I get a lot of them about them "not making sense" or "typos." Just to let it out there, I'm an amateur writer; I'm not one of those amazing writers like **The Kobold Necromancer **or **Winter-Rae.** I actually give you guys a thank you for inspiration, especially you, TKN!

Reviews- Please don't bash, flame, or criticize. I want really good ones :)

And we need more **Noah and Katie **fanfictions out there people! It's very popular on deviantArt!

Thanks again!

~Fckn


End file.
